


Reunion

by stardustginger



Series: Spencer Reid Imagines [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Spencer finally gets a moment alone with his love after his arrest.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: talk of prison and separation, general sadness

Your reunion with Spencer after his time in prison had been short, to say the least. It had been just a few tearful moments spent in Emily’s office after JJ had brought him to the unit. Just long enough to see that he was truly out of that dreadful place, that he was finally safe, finally on his way back home to you. And then he had had to leave again, and you had been escorted back to your apartment by officers assigned to keep you safe.   
It was bad enough that Diana was missing. Spencer couldn’t bear the thought of you being taken away from him too. So, you hadn’t argued when you had been told that you would have to wait at home, with guards outside your door until this was all finally over and truly done with.   
Up until this moment you hadn’t been sure when that would be. Spencer had quickly been sent to a women’s prison to talk to Cat Adams and no one was sure how long that would take. You’d barely been able to take a breath since you’d been told that he was going back into a prison, much less sleep like Emily had recommended. The only bit of peace of mind that you had had was the knowledge that JJ had been with him.  
Now though, your rambling and fearful thoughts are interrupted by the sound of your front door opening, followed by mumbled voices. You can’t see the door from your place on the couch where you currently sit in one of Spencer’s large cardigans. The massive, cozy blanket wrapped around you does little to stop your body from shaking nervously. Leaning forward, you try to hear what is being discussed, but the whispered words make it impossible for you to hear what is being said, or by who.   
Your puzzlement doesn’t last long though. It’s only a moment before you hear footsteps traveling down the hall and towards the living room. All of your attention is focused on the entrance to the room, every sense heightened, your breath held as you wait to see who will step in. A whimper falls from your lips as you see who it is.  
“Spence,” You stand quickly, but aren’t able to take a single step towards him before he is in front of you, gathering you into his long arms and pulling you as close to his body as physically possible. All of the exhaustion that you had been ignoring for the past few months hits you all at once, and you collapse against him. Spencer legs give in as you do and the two of you end up on the floor between the couch and coffee table, a pile of shaking bodies and vulnerability.   
“I’m here.” He all but bawls into the crook of your neck, “I’ve got you, Y/N. I’m home. I’m here.” He repeats over and over again like a mantra as you cry into his shoulder. It’s just as much of a reminder for himself as it is for you. You can feel Spencer’s tears soaking his sweater as well as your own staining his suit coat. Your quaking hands grip onto each other however they can, yours gripping the fabric on his back, while his arms tighten around your waist, his warm hands grasping both hips. Neither of you can will yourselves to let go, fearful that if you do the other will disappear, that this moment will turn out to be nothing more than a sick dream.   
“Oh!” You gasp out, “You’re really here. It’s over! Right, baby? This is really over?” You beg him to reassure you, scared to get your hopes up.  
Spencer’s head lifts off of your body and you feel him starting to gently tug away from you causing an apprehensive cry to fall from your lips. He shushes you gently before removing one of his hands from behind you and lifting it to the back side of your neck, guiding your face from his shoulder. His hand glides around to rest over your cheek and jaw, forcing you to meet his warm, brown eyes before he begins to speak, “It is, Y/N. It’s over. I promise you. I’m home and my mom is safe and we can move on. We can move on now, beautiful.”  
His heartfelt words cause you to cry in an entirely different manner now as a smile draws the corners of your lips nearly all the up to your ears. Spencer’s face mirrors yours. And despite the bruises and the cuts and the dark circles under his eyes, you don’t think that he’s ever looked more beautiful than he does in this moment. His face is sunken from a lack of proper food and sleep, but the pure joy and relief that shows itself at the reality of being home with you, safe with you, more than makes up for it.   
You know that it will take time for both of you to heal from this, Spencer especially, and that he may never be the same man that he had been before his arrest, but in this moment you can’t find it in you to worry about that. For now, all that matters to you is being here with him, in his arms, where you both are safe. Where you can both take care of each other, be there for and with each other. And whatever comes next will come. And you will handle it together. Because all that matters is that Spencer is home, and that you love him, and he loves you. And nothing, be it a conniving psychopath or bars and handcuffs, can ever change that.


End file.
